Abraçados
by Sakura Mars
Summary: Quando duas pessoas dividem uma cama com freqüência, certas coisas acontecem...
1. Chapter 1

**Retratação:** Se Nigel fosse meu eu não estaria procurando um namorado. Se a série fosse minha, eu teria concluído. A história é uma TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA pela autora (Emma kharma2815), ok? Não estou desrespeitando NENHUMA regra do site.

**Disclaimer:** If I had Nigel, I'll never need to look for a b/f. If I had RH, I'll put a decent end in it. Also the story is not mine; it's a TRANSLATON AUTHORIZED by the original author (Emma kharma2815), ok? Not infringing any rule here. Well, maybe some rules in English language right here, nothing else.

**Título Original:** Secret Snuggles

**Autora**: Emma kharma2815

**Tradução por**: Sakura Mars

**Censura:** T, por segurança.

**Resumo**: Quando duas pessoas dividem uma cama com freqüência, certas coisas acontecem...

**Abraçados...**

**Capítulo 1 - Sydney**

Sydney Fox acordou, se virou lentamente e suspirou quando sentiu o dono do braço que estava em volta de sua cintura se mover durante o sono.

'Isto está se tornando ridículo!' Pensou Sydney. 'Sempre que dividimos uma cama acontece isso!'

_"Não que você se importe, é claro!"_ Soou uma voz em sua mente, muito parecida com a voz de Cláudia, sua ex-secretária. Ela suspirou outra vez.

Ela de fato não se importava, e isso era uma parte do problema. Normalmente, quando ela dividia a cama com algum homem e acordava abraçada por ele, se sentia presa, por alguma estranha razão. Com Nigel era diferente, tudo o que Sydney sentia era segurança e proteção. E isto era o que mais a assustava.

Eles já dividiram uma cama inúmeras vezes durante suas buscas por relíquias, mas nos últimos meses, parecia que sempre que ela acordava primeiro ela se encontrava abraçada por ele ou então deitada sobre o peito de Nigel. Ela eu graças por sempre ter acordado primeiro, pois o pobre Nigel ficaria mortificado se soubesse de que formas estranhas eles dormiam.

Esta manhã era um bom exemplo. Quando eles se deitaram na noite passada, Nigel tinha cuidadosamente se distanciado o máximo possível de Sydney naquela cama. E agora parecia que ele estava colado a ela. Eles estavam deitados sobre o lado direito do corpo, a cabeça de Sydney sobre o braço direito de Nigel, e o braço esquerdo dele sobre sua cintura, as pernas prensadas pelas dele.

Sydney correu os dedos de sua mão direita sobre o braço que envolvia sua cintura, cedendo à tentação de se aconchegar ainda mais no corpo que envolvia o seu.

_"E que corpo ele tem!"_ Aquela voz em sua mente soou outra vez.

Sydney detestava admitir, mas a voz em sua mente estava certa. De longe, o corpo de Nigel não era o mais perfeito, se comparado aos seus ex-amantes, mas ele não era mais aquele garoto franzino que ela conhecera no início. Tinha músculos nos lugares certos, e Sydney já flagrara muitas mulheres bem atentas a este fato.

O braço em volta de sua cintura a apertou mais firme, e Sydney ficou estática. 'Por favor, não acorde, não acorde!' Ela silenciosamente pedia. Deu um suspiro de alívio quando o sentiu relaxar novamente. Bem, o alívio não durou muito, pois em seguida ela sentiu a respiração morna e suave de Nigel em sua nuca, e logo em seguida os lábios depositaram um beijo suave ali, bem perto de seus cabelos.

- Tão bom - ele murmurou dormindo - Cheira tão bem, Syd.

O cérebro de Sydney gritava ordens para que ela se movesse dali imediatamente, mas seu corpo não respondia, pois queria ficar exatamente daquele jeito. Ela não sabia dizer se aquilo era o paraíso ou o inferno para ela. A sensação dos lábios de Nigel em sua pele a fazia sentir-se como há muito tempo não sentia, mas sabia que caso Nigel acordasse, ia sentir-se muito embaraçado, temendo que ela pudesse fazer algo terrível com ele.

Ainda adormecido, Nigel beijou um ponto específico atrás de sua orelha. Aquilo estava acabando com ela. 'É iso aí, se não parar com isso agora, será tarde demais'. Pensou enquanto olhava para o relógio e notou que faltava apenas uma hora para o amanhecer. Suspirou aliviada.

Sydney respirou fundo e, suavemente, vagarosamente, ergueu o braço sobre sua cintura e deslizou para fora da cama. De pé, ela se voltou para a cama e sorriu. Nigel parecia bem mais novo dormindo; ninguém podia imaginar, ao olha-lo assim, que era talvez a pessoa mais inteligente que Sydney conhecia.

Ela se curvou e afastou os cabelos do rosto dele, em seguida beijou-lhe a testa.

- Você é tão doce - ela sussurrou, admitindo para si algo que vinha negando com veemência há muito tempo - Por que a única pessoa no mundo que seria capaz de me fazer desistir de todas estas aventuras tem que ser aquele que jamais me pediria isso?

Com um suspiro, Sydney se dirigiu ao banheiro, para tomar um banho e se preparar para um novo dia.

* * *

Continua...

Olha o botãozinho... review!


	2. Nigel

Retratação – Vide capítulo 1

* * *

N.T: Obigada à Nay (PHOENIX) pela review, e perdão pela demora em atualizar. Espero q vc continue lendo e gostando!

* * *

**Abraçados**

**Capítulo 2 – Nigel**

* * *

"Sydney precisa começar a prender os cabelos para dormir" – pensava Nigel, enquanto com certa irritação tirava uma mecha dos cabelos dela de seu rosto e franzia o nariz, sentindo cócegas.

Um movimento suave do corpo coberto por uma camisola de seda ao seu lado o acordou num instante, e ele quase deixou escapar um palavrão ao notar que acontecera outra vez.

Pela quarta noite consecutiva ele acordava e notava que estavam abraçados. Não importa o quão distantes deitavam-se um do outro à noite, ao acordar estavam tão próximos um do outro quanto fosse possível estar.

Não seria tão ruim se fosse apenas nas últimas quatro noites, ele culparia o stress dessa viagem ou algo assim, mas na verdade aquilo estava acontecendo há pelo menos sete ou oito meses. Sempre que precisavam dividir uma cama, algo que estava acontecendo com muita freqüência, eles acabavam acordando numa daquelas posições.

Ou eles estariam deitados de lado, com o corpo de Nigel envolvendo o de Sydney, ou então ele estaria deitado de costas, com Sydney praticamente deitada sobre ele, com a cabeça encaixada na curva de seu pescoço, um braço sobre seu peito e as pernas enroscadas nas dele.

Um braço de Nigel estava envolvendo os ombros de Sydney, enquanto o outro estava sobre o quadril envolvido pela camisola de seda, fato que só percebera agora quando, cheio de culpa, removia a mão fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que ela não acordasse. A resposta dela foi um suspiro e afundar ainda mais a cabeça no pescoço de Nigel, o que o fez suspirar aliviado.

Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que os cobertores caíram no chão em algum ponto durante o sono, e pôde deleitar-se na visão de Sydney apenas numa camisola de seda. Desde seu primeiro dia juntos, percebera que ela era uma mulher que se sentia muito confortável com seu corpo e sua sexualidade, nunca tendo problemas em andar pelo quarto de hotel em que estavam apenas em roupas íntimas ou camisolas sensuais como esta. Da mesma forma que apreciava a visão, Nigel às vezes pensava em dar-lhe de presente um pijama de flanela, apenas para não precisar ver a bela Sydney desfilando em seda e renda.

Olhando para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, Nigel notou que eram apenas três da manhã, ou seja, muito cedo para se levantar, tomar um banho bem frio e tentar não pensar nos efeitos mais do que óbvios que estar abraçado com uma bela mulher causavam em seu corpo.

Gentilmente o rapaz tentava evitar uma situação potencialmente embaraçosa, mas parece que a mulher estava bem confortável como estava, pois não se movia. De fato quando ele tentou se desvencilhar dela, Sydney o agarrou pela camisa e se aconchegou ainda mais.

Suspirando, decidiu tentar um outro meio de escapar sem acabar morto no processo. Graças a uma noite regada a cervejas alguns meses atrás, Nigel descobrira que o melhor jeito de fazer Sydney relaxar era acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Só esperava que agora isso fizesse efeito e, quando ela relaxasse, ele conseguisse sair da cama.

Ele apenas não contava com o efeito que este ato teria nele mesmo. A sensação dos fios sedosos entre seus dedos era a coisa mais sensual que ele podia imaginar, e o aroma do xampu o intoxicava de tal forma que seria impossível perceber se Sydney acordasse.

Ela ficou deitava por alguns minutos apenas imaginando que raios Nigel estava fazendo, mas decidiu que não era importante, desde que ele continuasse fazendo. Quando acidentalmente os dedos dele tocaram sua nuca, Sydney precisou de toda a força de vontade dentro de si para não gemer. Ela sabia que precisava parar com aquilo antes que as coisas fugissem ao controle e ela fizesse exatamente aquilo que estava querendo fazer, ou seja, joga-lo sobre a cama e mostrar como podia ser divertido dormir juntos; se bem que suspeitava que Nigel podia lhe ensinar algumas coisas também.

"Nigel – finalmente ela o chamou – o que está fazendo?"

Nigel deixou escapar um som de surpresa e se afastou tão depressa que qualquer pessoa pensaria que Sydney estivesse queimando. Ela o deixou ir, se virou de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão e o observou, praticamente do outro lado do quarto, o mais distante possível da cama.

Sydney manteve-se calada por um instante, apenas olhando enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis durante todo o tempo. Percebendo que ele não ia parar, Sydney fez o que achava que devia fazer.

"Nigel – disse com firmeza – pare de ficar andando de um lado para o outro e volte para a cama!"

Ouvi-la dizer 'volte para a cama' fez com que Nigel ficasse tão vermelho quanto o letreiro do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Finalmente ele se voltou para encara-la.

"Me desculpe, Syd. Mas você estava deitada sobre mim e... eu estava apenas tentando te acordar, assim eu poderia me afastar um pouco. Eu não queria me aproveitar de você ou coisa assim..." – ele se desculpou.

Sydney suspirou e relaxou a postura e expressão.

"Fique calmo, Nigel – disse com um sorriso – Eu sei que você jamais faria isso. Mas quando duas pessoas dividem uma cama tão freqüentemente, certas coisas acontecem. Agora, será que você poderia fazer o favor de voltar para a cama, aí a gente pode dormir mais um pouco?"

"Eu... – começou Nigel – acho que vou dormir no sofá, Syd, assim você pode dormir melhor."

"Nigel – Sydney chamou, suspirando novamente – Esse sofá é muito pequeno, e foi exatamente por isso que concordamos em dividir a cama, lembra-se? Agora está tarde, eu estou cansada e, se você não puser esse seu traseiro nesta cama imediatamente, eu vou até aí te buscar!"

Nigel assentiu, enquanto com hesitação atravessou o quarto e sentou-se bem na beirada do colchão. Com certa irritação, Sydney se moveu, pegou os cobertores que estavam no chão e praticamente puxou Nigel e o obrigou a deitar-se.

"Olha só – disse ela, deitando-se sobre Nigel novamente – Se isso te faz sentir-se melhor, amanhã bem cedo a gente pode discutir isso, mas exatamente agora, tudo o que eu quero é voltar a dormir. Então, feche os olhos, relaxa e, antes mesmo que você perceba, nós estaremos no meio da conversa mais embaraçosa de nossas vidas."

Nigel não pôde suprimir o riso, e Sydney sorriu, sabendo que, se Nigel estava rindo, ela vencera a batalha. Ela se acomodou sobre ele e sentiu-lhe o braço envolver seus ombros instintivamente. Com um sorriso, ela se deixou levar pelo sono.

Nigel pensava que não havia meios de voltar a dormir, mas o som da respiração de Sydney deitada sobre ele o tranqüilizou de tal forma que dormiu quase imediatamente.

Na escuridão do quarto, Sydney sorriu e se aconchegou ainda mais quando sentiu Nigel relaxar sob seu corpo. Seu último pensamento antes de ser levada pelo sono, envolvida nos braços de seu melhor amigo, foi de que a manhã que se aproximava seria muito interessante.

* * *

Continua... 


	3. A Conversa

Retratação: vide capítulo 1

* * *

**Abraçados**

**Capítulo 3 – A CONVERSA!

* * *

**

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Nigel estava sozinho. Naqueles segundos entre o sono e o despertar seu cérebro reviveu os acontecimentos da noite passada e a realidade fez com que arregalasse os olhos em desespero.

"Meu Deus!" pensou "Sydney vai me matar quando ela descobrir há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo. Será que eu teria tempo suficiente para fazer minhas malas e fugir antes que ela volte e me dilacere membro por membro?" O último pensamento fora tão ridículo que o rapaz riu.

- É claro que ela não vai me matar – disse em voz alta – Ela mesma disse que estas coisas acontecem. Somos ambos adultos, tenho certeza de que lidaremos de maneira madura com isso.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Nigel se levanta e vai para o banheiro, tomar um banho antes que Sydney voltasse. Não que se importasse em tomar banho com ela presente no quarto; a questão é que, não importando quantas vezes ele dissesse que não, ela sempre entrava no banheiro sem bater.

Ao sair, vinte minutos depois, encontrou Sydney sentada numa pequena mesa na sacada, lendo jornal. A mesa estava coberta de pacotes e copos de café. Ao ouvi-lo chegar, a mulher desvia o olhar do jornal e sorri.

- Bom dia, Nigel – ela o cumprimenta, e volta a ler seu jornal.

Nigel encarou por alguns segundos, totalmente confuso. Esperava que ela fosse diretamente para a discussão sobre a noite passada. "Bem", pensou o rapaz "Qualquer coisa que possa me manter vivo por mais alguns instantes é vantagem", completa, rindo mentalmente.

- O que temos para o café, pergunta ao sentar-se.

- Você escolhe – diz Sydney – temos frutas, baguetes com cream cheese e muffins – ela pegou um outro pacote sobre a mesa e entregou ao rapaz – comprei o seu jornal.

- Obrigado! – Nigel a agradece, surpreso com o bom humor e não entrando em detalhes. Começou a tomar seu café e nem se apercebeu de que uma hora se passara tranqüilamente, a única conversação acerca do clima e de notícias do jornal. Repentinamente, Nigel se pensa que muitos casais tinham cafés da manhã bem menos harmoniosos. A idéia de estar casado com Sydney o faz sorrir; eles eram extremos opostos!

- Qual a razão do sorriso? – pergunta a mulher.

- O que? – Nigel balança a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos – nada, apenas pensando.

- Quer compartilhar com os amiguinhos? – pergunta bem humorada.

- Não acho necessário! – diz Nigel, voltando para seu jornal. Dez minutos depois, ao levantar os olhos do papel, encontrou o olhar de Sydney fixo nele – vamos ter aquela conversa agora? – pergunta a ela, que assente – alguma chance de eu escapar? – não deu pra resistir a brincadeira, Sydney apenas sorri em resposta.

- Não! – responde a mulher, observando Nigel dobrar seu jornal com um suspiro.

- Certo... mas posso começar? – pergunta o rapaz.

- À vontade – responde Sydney, e Nigel não consegue evitar mais um sorriso. Não parecia que ela estava nervosa, mas com Sydney, nunca se sabe.

- Em primeiro lugar – começa – peço desculpas. Não esperava que você descobrisse sobre isso. Saiba que eu jamais me aproveitaria de você, em nenhuma situação. Foi um acidente, não acontecerá novamente – completa.

- E por que não se aproveitaria de mim? – pergunta Sydney, de repente – será que eu não sou bonita o bastante? – Nigel apenas tentou gaguejar uma resposta, enquanto Sydney ria incontrolável.

- Céus! – ela diz entre risos – se você pudesse ver sua cara, Nigel! – ela respira fundo – relaxa! Estava apenas brincando. Eu sei que você jamais se aproveitaria de mim, mas o fato é que nós temos um problema.

- Eu sei – ele diz – mas a menos que eu peça demissão, não sei como poderíamos resolver.

- Você NÃO vai se demitir! – Sydney diz com veemência – se pensa que vou deixar meu melhor assistente escapar por causa de algo assim, está enganado.

- Então, o que faremos? – pergunta Nigel – vamos ignorar, esperando que passe? Somos adultos e capazes de lidar com isso.

Sydney fica em silêncio por alguns instante, enquanto Nigel olha para sua xícara de café. Esperava que aquilo não significasse o fim da melhor amizade que já tivera. Ela era sua melhor amiga, não sabia o que faria sem ela.

- Tive bastante tempo para pensar, hoje de manhã – diz Sydney, calmamente – e cheguei a uma conclusão – Nigel apenas a observava – não quero ignorar. Isto já vem ocorrendo há bastante tempo, e eu acho que está na hora de encararmos a possibilidade de haver algum bom motivo por trás disso tudo.

- Por exemplo? – pergunta o rapaz. Podia imaginar onde Sydney queria chegar, mas nada melhor do que ouvi-la dizer.

- Não sei – diz a morena, levantando-se de sua cadeira, dando alguns passos pela sacada e parando para olhar a paisagem lá embaixo, de costas para Nigel – Tudo o que sei é que eu gosto de acordar nos seus braços – então ela se volta e o encara – gosto do cheiro de seu sabonete na minha pele, depois que dormimos juntos, da sua respiração na minha nuca, quando me abraça, ou do som das batidas do seu coração em meus ouvidos quando me deito sobre seu peito. Mas há uma coisa que eu não suporto – prossegue depois de um suspiro – não suporto a sensação de vazio quando acordo e você está do outro lado da cama. É ainda pior do que saber que você está no quarto ao lado.

Nigel também se levanta e se coloca ao lado dela, recostada na amurada.

- O que quer dizer, Syd? – perguntou com voz baixa.

- Que nossos inconscientes talvez estejam tentando nos dizer alguma coisa – ela retoma – que talvez não devêssemos lutar contra isso, mas aproveitar a oportunidade e ver onde ai dar.

- Quer dizer – Nigel tenta – ir com calma? Ver se há algo além de amizade entre nós?

- Exatamente – concorda a mulher – você sabe... longas conversas, cinema, jantares, coisas assim.

- Em outras palavras: encontros? – Nigel vai direto ao ponto – só há um pequeno problema com isso, Syd. Eu não quero fazer nada disso – vendo os olhos de Sydney cheios de lágrimas, Nigel se chuta mentalmente por não te mais tato.

- Tudo bem, Nigel – ela diz, tentando desesperadamente não deixar as lágrimas rolar – eu entendo, somos apenas amigos – sentindo a primeira lágrima escorrer, ela se afasta dele.

- Ainda não terminei – ele, com gentileza se aproxima dela e a puxa para seus braços, roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus – como eu dizia, – ele dá um leve sorriso – eu não quero ir devagar. Tudo o que você enumerou, os jantares e o cinema, por exemplo, nós fazemos há quatro anos. Você sabe de coisas sobre mim que eu não diria a mais ninguém neste mundo.

- O que você quer, Nigel? – Sydney pergunta.

- Você! – ele diz – tudo o que você estiver disposta a compartilhar comigo. Mente, coração, corpo e alma. TUDO. Mas eu aceito ir devagar, se é assim que você deseja – ela apenas o encarou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, para em seguida ser envolvida pelos braços firmes de Nigel, embalando-a enquanto chorava – nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o dia em que a grande Sydney Fox choraria pr causa de um homem.

- Por você, Nigel – ela diz – você é o único que vale minhas lágrimas.

- Você sabe – ele diz, despreocupadamente – se você não estivesse com uma aparência tão terrível, eu te beijaria agora.

- Eu não estou com uma aparência terrível – ela protesta.

- Está sim – ele a provoca – seu nariz está escorrendo, olhos vermelhos e inchados... não está em sua melhor forma agora, Syd – ela ergue a mão para dar-lhe um soco no ombro, mas Nigel segura-lhe a mãe e leva aos lábios – Sydney, você não pretende levar isso MUITO devagar, não é? – pergunta.

A resposta da mulher foi pegá-lo pela frente da camisa e beija-lo.

- Então a gente não vai devagar – ele diz com um sorriso assim que ela o soltou para respirar. Sydney apenas o tomou pela mão e o levou para a cama.

- De jeito nenhum – ela disse, imitando-lhe o sotaque Inglês, jogando-o na cama e quase pulando sobre ele.

Qualquer outro detalhe ou conversa teria que esperar, decidiram.

* * *

Fim! 


End file.
